The Fateful Reunion
by ThirteenMoney
Summary: Ash has finished his trip in Unova and is heading home. But will a certain mishap cause him to lose all of his friends? And in five years, how will his return affect everyone?
1. The Reunion

The Fateful Reunion

Latias look out at the sea, thinking of a certain man. She wanted him to come back very soon, for she had something planed for him. Something that would change her life and the men she loved life. And if anyone did love him, they were to late, for she had all ready given him the first hint that she loves him.

It was a normal day in the region of Unova as three people walked through the white forest to continue their journey to the nearby port in order to board a boat to get back home to Pallet Town. The group consists of two men, and one woman. One of the boys had black hair, wearing a black and white shirt and blue jeans. His name was Ash, and he was very happy to be going home.

" Just over this hill and should be in sight of the port!" Ash exclaimed, running over the hill.

" Ash, why must you be so childish, the port won't be for a few more hours walk." Iris exclaimed, always quoting how Ash was a kid.

"For your information Iris, the boat is leaving in a couple of minutes, so we better run!" Cilian yelled, running after Ash.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee!" She then yelled, chasing after Ash and Cilian.

Soon they were insight of the town port. Still sprinting, they rushed into the port building (which was on the other side of the town), flashed their tickets, and went to the dock where their boat was. However, the boat was not there. It has already left for town of Pallet, leaving 3 unhappy people and two also unhappy Pokémon.

Latias looked out at the sea. She thought of that man, and then she heard a thought of Ash. A smile formed on her face with happiness, as she knew (via the thoughts of the one she loved) that in order to get home, he would either wait for another boat (which was going to come in the next week), or take a boat that goes to Altomare that then goes to Pallet Town after a few days.

" Excuse me sirs and madam, but are you in need of a ship? Our ship goes to Altomare, and to Pallet Town after a few days." Said the captain of the S.S. Lugia, not wanting to see sad faces.

"Yea that would be great . . . . Wait did you say Altomare? I've always wanted to go back . . . err I mean go there!" exclaimed Ash, not wanting the others to know what happened there." Because if you did, then how much are the tickets?"

" Just hand in your old tickets and that should cover the ride." Said the captain.

They handed in the tickets, and went on the boat. Altomare wasn't far from Unova, only taking 2 hours. As they went on the boat, Iris was a little bit confused. Did Ash said wanted to go back, or go there? She was going to find out one way or another. Cilian didn't really think that. He always wanted to go there to visit the museum and see the DMA.

Latias (who was a little bit exited to see Ash again) flew around the garden at a very fast speed, wanting to see him again. But then she heard the thoughts of the girl that was traveling with Ash. If she wanted to find out about what happened, he might spill the story about what happened there. She needed to think of something so Ash didn't spill the story so she wouldn't know what happened. After about a minute, a plan came to her mind. However, she needed to tell him the plan. Using all of her psychic power she focused on Ash.

'Ash?'

With only 1hour and 30minutes to go, Ash was looking out at the sea, waiting to visit some old friends. It has been along time since he saw Lorenzo, Bianca and Latias. Just the thought of Latias made him smile. She was the only girl he loved. Even though she was a Pokémon and he was a human. But nothing can separate true love.

'Ash?'

Slipping out of his thoughts, Ash quickly looked around to see who said his name. He looked around and saw no one around.

'Ash, it's me, Latias. I'm using telepathy to talk to you. If you want to talk to me, just think of something and I will hear it.

'Latias, what is it?' asked Ash, wondering what she needed him.

'Ash, I know you are coming to Altomare, and I read the thoughts of the girl traveling with you. She wants to know what happened last time you were here. Please don't tell her the story. It might be better if she did not know what happened. I have a plan to stop her.' Latias exclaimed, telling Ash the plan. At first she thought she was crazy, but then he knew the right Pokémon for the job.

'Got it. It might be crazy, but I know what to do.' Ash said, knowing who he needed and what to do.' I will talk to you soon.'

'Bye Ash. And good luck, even though I know you will not need it. I will meet you in Altomare' Latias said, knowing that the plan would work.

With only 30 minutes to go, Altomare was in sight. The city was the same as Ash last saw it. He was quite happy to go back. While he was watching Altomare get closer, Iris was about to ask him what he knew about the city. As she got closer, she noticed he had a different poke-ball on his waist. Did he always have that and I've didn't see, or did he bring it here for another reason? She wondered. It didn't matter. It was time to ask the question.

"Ash? Tell the truth. I know that you've been here. Tell me everything." Iris harshly told Ash.

"What are you talking about? I've never been here." Ash calmly said, while moving toward the railing of the ship and going to grab 2 things from his waist. "Iris stop moving towards me before I fa-"

Just as Ash was about to say fall, he fell towards the ocean.

"Ash, Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Iris yelled, getting Cilian's attention.

"Cilian, Ash fell down there! We have to get him!"

"Iris don't panic. It looks like he is ok. Have a look for yourself" Cilian said, pointing at Ash, who was riding on his totodile's back.

"Cilian, why did you have to say that?! I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I have something to attend to. I will meet with you guys at Pallet town. See you then!" Ash said, going underwater while putting an aqualung in his mouth. He already told his tododile where to go. Everything is going to plan. Or so he thought.

"Emolga, come on out!" Iris yelled releasing a white, black and yellow flying fox." Emolga, I need you to follow Ash. When you find out where he is going to, come back to us. Got it?" Emolga nodded and followed Ash, being careful not be spotted.

After about 15 minutes of swimming with his tododile, Ash found the tunnel he was looking for. He only came with his bag, the clothes he was wearing, his tododile, snivy and charizard. Once he reached the end of the tunnel they went up and he returned tododile.

"Latias? Are you here?" Ash asked, hoping that she was here. As soon as he finished saying that, an invisible force tackled him down.

'Ash you're back! I missed you so much!' Latias clamed, slipping out of invisibility and nuzzling him.

"Latias I missed you too. Quite a lot in fact." Ash answered back.

'What do you m-' Latias was about to continue, but then Ash kissed her on the lips. They kissed for quite a long time, only breaking apart only for some air.

"Latias, ever since I left this place, I've missed you quite a lot. I don't know why, but ever since you've kissed me right before I left this place, I've always missed you. Latias I have only one thing to say right now: Latias, I love you." Ash said, who was missing Latias this whole time.

'Ash, I love you too.' Latias said, kissing Ash.

Sadly for them, Emolga saw the whole thing. She wondered why he chose a pok**è**mon and not a human. She quickly flew off to find Iris and tell her the news.

Iris and Cilian were just getting off the boat when Emolga came.

"Emolga, did you see where Ash went?" Iris asked.

"Emo! Emolga!" She said, meaning she had found him.

"Show us where he went!" Iris yelled.

Emolga went down a small passageway, and the others followed her, wanting to find Ash.

Ash and Latias were having a great time playing in the garden. But it all changed when Latias heard the thoughts of Iris.

'Ash you have to get out of here! Your friends are coming! If they find us, you will be in huge trouble!' Latias said.

"But where do I go?" Ash asked back.

'We can take the waterways. I'll keep them distracted while you use your pokemon to get away.' Latias answered' I will join you in a bit'

"Got it. Tododile lets go!" Ash said, releasing him from his poke-ball.

"**Hey Ash. What's up?** Tododile asked.

" Nothing mu . . . . Wait, I can understand you! Latias, how did this happen?" Ash asked, wanting to know how he got this ability.

'I'll tell you later, just get out of here! They're coming in here right as we speak!' Latias exclaimed, as they Iris and Cilian came into the garden. Iris had both Axew and Pikachu in her hair, as Ash had left him behind.

As Ash jumped into the water, Latias became invisible and got ready to attack the two intruders. Pikachu, knowing the place quite well, wondered why Ash was running away.

'Pikachu? It's me, Latias. To tell the truth, Ash and me love each over. He is now going back to Pallet Town. I'm now going to teleport myself to Pallet Town after I deal with you 4 for interrupting us!' Latias yelled in his mind.

'This is for coming in this secret garden!' Latias yelled in everyone's mind, before becoming visible and firing a mist ball in their direction. When the mist ball fired, everyone ran out of the garden as fast as they could.

'Pikachu, if you want to come with me, come into the garden now!' Latias said in Pikachu's head. Pikachu quickly went out of Iris's hair and into the garden. After he went in the garden Latias appeared and he jumped onto her back. Then a bright light appeared they disappeared.

Iris and Cilian were confused. First Pikachu just runs off into the garden and didn't come back, and when they got into the garden, they weren't there when they looked. Although they were gone, Iris knew where to find Ash. She released her Dragonite and told him to find Ash in the waterways. He obeyed and went to find ash in the waterways.

As Ash swam with his tododile to Pallet Town he was curious of a couple of things. He first wondered how he could understand pokemon. _Could me kissing Latias done it?_ He thought to him self. But then her voice came to her mind.

'Ash, in case you are wondering, I do believe us kissing was the reason you can understand pokemon. But I don't know how it came to be. Maybe you can ask professor Oak about people being able to understand pokemon. Without saying my name or the fact that you kissed a pokemon.' Latias said in his head.' By the way, I'm in Pallet town with Pikachu. I will come teleport to you so I can teleport you to Pallet Town.'

'That's great. Thanks Latias' Ash said. Suddenly, he was teleported to Pallet town and on to his bed, with tododile sitting near him.

"**Um . . . How did we get here?"** Tododile asked, being very confused.

"Don't worry about it. Latias teleported us here. I wonder where she is?" Ash answered back.

As soon as he finished saying is, the invisible force of Latias, who made herself visible, kissed him.

'Ash, I want you to never leave me.' Latias said.

'Don't you worry about that Latias. I will always stay by you side.' Ash said.

_Oh boy. Bayleef is going to flip once she hears this._ Tododile thought and he set of from Ash's house to the Lab to tell the other pokemon.


	2. In comes Bayleef and everyone else

In comes Bayleef

As tododile left the room, Latias picked up his thoughts. _Who was this Bayleef that Tododile spoke of? And what does he means by flip?_ Latias wondered. After about kissing for a few moments, Latias broke away.

"Latias, why did you break away?" questioned Ash.

'Ash, who is Bayleef? And why did tododile say she is going to flip when she hears this?' Latias said, curious to see if Ash loved another pokemon other then herself.

"Bayleef? Oh no. . . Tododile, come back here! I don't want you to tell Bayleef!" Ash said, knowing that his Bayleef loved him. However, Latias picked up this thought and quickly flew over to Professor Oak's Lab to stop a between both Ash and Bayleef. If that did happen, well, who knows what could happen?

"Iris, give it up. I don't think there are in the city anymore. Just let it go." Cilian calmly said to Iris, knowing after what they saw, had no idea what was going on." Ash could be in Pallet town right now as we speak."

" I guess you're right. Emolga, return!" Iris said, returning the pokemon to its poke-ball." Dragonite, take us to Pallet Town!"

Cilian and Iris got on his back, and they flew over to Pallet Town.

As Ash was running towards the lab, he saw 3 people that he knew quite well. One of them had orange hair, a yellow sleeveless top, with yellow shorts. Her name was Misty. The second one had long brown hair, a green and orange shirt, a green bandana, and black tights. She was known as the Princess of Hoenn, or May. The one on the end had blue hair, and a very short black, white and pink dress. Her name was Dawn, although something was wrong. When they saw Ash, their mood changed from neutral to angry. Very angry. Seeing their faces made Ash run quicker to Professor Oak's Lab. Little did Ash know that they were following him.

As Ash got to the Lab, The professor was quite confused.

"Ash, the boat isn't supposed to come till tomorrow. What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Professor, I'll tell you later. Right now I've got to run before Bayleef finds out!" Ash yelled at the Professor. "I'll be right back!"

Oak was confused. What did Ash mean by 'find out'? It did not matter. He got up from his computer and followed Ash into he garden. Only then he realised what was happening.

"**Um. . . . . . Bayleef? I have some news to tell you about Ash. I don't think" **was all that Tododile could say before Bayleef sprung up.

"**Ash? What has happened to him? Is he sick? Is he hurt? Has he won a league yet? Has he decided to love me back? Has he" **Bayleef was about to continue when Tododile spoke up.

" **Quite the opposite. He has . . . . decided to love someone else. That is not you." **Tododile said, being quite scared of what might happen.

"**But but but" **Bayleef began to stagger.**" why not me? I know him the best, I have known him the longest, I spend the most time with him, I" **was all she could get out when Ash appeared.

" Tododile, please tell me you have not told Bayle- oh no. That's not good. Why did you have to tell her?" Ash asked, seeing tears in Bayleef's eye.

Bayleef glared at him madly.**" Why wasn't it me who you chose? Who is the person? Please tell me it's not that Misty girl you were with. Because if it is"**

"Bayleef, don't worry. It's not Misty, May or Dawn. It's" Was all say said before one very angry girl and her companions spoke up.

" Well if it isn't us, then who is it?" Misty asked.

" Yea if it isn't us then who is it?" May followed up.

" And it better not be a pokemon!" Dawn said.

After they said that, they released all of their pokemon, all of them looking very angry. Even May's Glaceon, who was known to have a crush on Ash's Pikachu, was angry. As the pokemon were released, the flapping of wings made everyone look up. They saw a Dragonite with an angry face, and two very angry people. One had purple hair with an angry looking dragon-type pokemon in her hair. The other was a man in a green and black suit that had green hair.

" Ash, why did you leave us? First you jumped off the boat just to get to somewhere, and then you just disappear completely! If it were not for our guess that you would end up in Pallet town, we wouldn't know where you would of gone. All I wanted to ask you is why were you excited to head back to Altomare. I didn't wanted to as-" Was all Iris could say when Misty spoke up.

_Altomare? Wait, that means . . . . ._ " Ash, did you really chose Latias as the one you love?" Misty asked, still very angry.

Ash turned around so he could face all of the trainers and their pokemon.

"Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Cilian. I know you want answers, but forcing me to tell you them is not the way it's supposed to happen. I'm sorry, but I must go now." Ash said, walking off, with all of his pokemon following him.

" Oh no you don't! Everyone, Attack him!" Misty yelled.

Just as the attack was about to begin, Ash made a wish.

_If anyone can read my mind, please hear me. I am under attack and I need some help. I don't care if it's Team Rocket. Please, someone help me._

'Don't worry Ash. Your call has been answered. Help is on the way.' A menacing voices answered back.' Just keep walking. I know what to do.'

As Ash kept walking, the pokemon attacked him. To their trainer's surprise, the attacks just bounced off him. Then came another surprize.

Just as the attacks bounced off him, a shadow ball launched out of nowhere. The attack hit most of the pokemon, but didn't knock any of them out. Just as they recovered, a strong blast of air and water hit them. Dawn's pokemon fainted and the rest took a very a lot of damage. After that, another shadow ball came, and knocked out all of Misty's pokemon. Then came the aeroblast, badly damaging the rest. Soon, only May's Blaziken and Iris' Dragonite remained. They were very tired and could barely stand. Their trainers were battered too, while Misty, Dawn and Cilian were already knocked out.

" We've had enough! Show yourself!" Both May and Iris exclaimed.

' Should we chosen one?' One of the attackers asked.

'Yes. Now is the time.' Ash answered back.

The two attackers revealed themselves. One of them was a light pink and white in colour, with a very long tail. He was the size of a normal human. The other was a very large blue and white pokemon that looked like a dragon. They were Mewtwo and Lugia, and they were the ones that answered Ash's call. Ash sat on top of Lugia.

"Now you know the true meaning of power. I might return, but after what you guys did, I'm not sure if ill ever return here. Lugia, take me to my new home please. I will see all of you soon". And with that, he was off, riding on Lugia into the sunset, with Mewtwo and Latias following him. After seeing the two pokemon Iris fainted.

_What does he mean by 'I will see all of you soon?' _May wondered, before passing out.

Professor Oak and Tracy have just finished some research on shadow pokemon when they heard the commotion outside. They didn't believe what he saw. There were holes everywhere. Some of the holes contained water. But what shocked him was the fact that everyone and all of their pokemon fainted.

_How could this happen? Nothing could defeat them that easily. Unless . . . . . Hang on, where's Ash?_ The professor wondered, while he returned all the pokemon and brought the trainers inside the lab,

"Mewtwo, could you tell both Brock and Professor Oak about where I am going? Tell them not to tell anyone, because I will find out one way or another. Got it?" Ash kindly asks Mewtwo, knowing sometimes he had an anger problem.

'Don't worry. I will make sure they won't tell anyone.' He answered back, flying off towards Pallet town and after that, Pewter City.

_Brock, Tracy and Professor Oak. I'm not sure if you can hear this, but if you can, hear me out. I'm heading to the orange islands to live there. In five years, there will be a Pokemon World championship to decide who will be the first champion of the whole Pokemon League. All of my other friends have betrayed me, and I think you are the only ones I can trust. Professor Oak, please tell my mother that I've gone on another adventure. I will keep in touch via the occasional letter. And please, do not come and find me._

' Would you like me to send this message to their minds, Ash?' Mewtwo asked.

'Yes please.' He answered back. All of his pokemon were in their poke-balls in their bag. He was heading for the Orange Islands. It was a place where no one knew where he was, and where he could train he private. Setting off on Lugia, he headed off to the Orange Islands.


	3. The aftermath P1

The Aftermath

It was a while till anyone woke up after the fight. The battle was a long one, and all of their pokemon would not wake up till after a long time. May was the first to wake. When she opened her eyes and regained power over her body, she was in pain. Most parts of her body were aching quite badly.

Then, she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S HURTS SO MUCH!" She yelled, waking up her parents, Max and her Glaceon, who had recovered.

"May, we know you just woke up and you have lots of broken bones, but could you just SHUT UP?!" Max yelled, angry at being woken.

"How… many bones are broken?" she asked, very weekly.

" All of your ribs, you left arm and your right leg are broken. Also, both of your shins are shattered, and according to the mental doctor over there, you have a shattered heart." He said, pointing to the doctor sitting in a chair, sleeping. At this point, he woke and looked over at May's bed. He saw that she was awake and walked over.

"Greetings May. My name is Doctor Doc. I am your family's doctor. According to this report, the damage you have is quite high. Please tell me, what happened." He said, in a calm tone.

May took a couple of breaths be fore starting her tail.

" It all began when Ash had returned from Altomare," she said, as she recalled everything before the battle, the battle, and after that battle.

" And that's what happened," She finished.

It took a while for everyone to take in the information. Just as someone was about to say something, the T.V started a news report.

"Good evening everyone. We are coming to you live from the Orange Islands for this important story. Just over 10 minutes ago, 2 figures were seen flying over the Orange islands towards the Orri region. This photo shows the two pokemon in flight." He said, as the photo shows up on screen.

"If you have any information, please contact the nearest police station, so we can identify the pokemon and the human riding the pokemon. We thank you for your time."

The photo consists of two pokemon. One of them is a large silver creature that had blue spikes on the back of him\her\it. It had a person on the back of him, who had a Pikachu on his shoulder. The other pokemon was a pink pokemon who had a very log tail. As soon as may saw this photo, she slowly pointed towards the screen.

"Th-th-that's the two pokemon they helped Ash!" she said. May then look for her poke-dex, so she could find out about the two pokemon. She found the item, and first pointed them towards the huge blue creature.

"Lugia, the guardian pokemon. It is said to be guardian of the seas. It is rumoured to be seen on nights where they is a storm." The machine said. She then pointed it to the other.

"Unknown pokemon. No information is available at this time."

"Oh great. So Ash has a legendary pokemon and an unknown pokemon. Just wonderful. What's next? Ash having a full team of legendries?" Max exclaimed. (Little does he know, the latter will happen.)

Ash has set of to the Orri region for one purpose: To train his pokemon to their max. He now has no friends in his life. The only friends he had were his pokemon and anyone that joined him in Orri.

'Ash? Are you sure this is the right choice?' someone said in his head.

' Of course Latias! I know they are quite angry at me, but I do believe this is the right choice. The Orri region is a region that not many people know about. It is a good place to train.' He said in his head.

'All right. I'll meet you at a safe area where you can train.' Latias said.

Finally, Ash got to his destination. The area that he chose was a forest area in the middle of no-where. As Lugia set down Ash, he had something to say to him.

'Ash, in the tournament, lots of people will be there. I have spoken with the other legendries, and we have decided you can summon us in the pokemon battle.' He said in a calm voice, Ash suddenly picked up once he heard this.

"What?! But, why do I have the power to summon the legendries?" he asked.

'You have saved the world multiple times. And plus, you are Arceus's chosen one.' He said. He then continued.' If you do face Max, it will be in the finals. Only then, you will reveal your self. And in that battle, you can summon Arceus. Do you understand?' He ended.

It took a while for Ash to get in the information." I understand. I promise not to fail." He said.

Lugia smiled.' Very good. We have allowed you to catch two legendary pokemon. We have chosen the two pokemon. They are Latias and myself.' Lugia said.' We already know what happened with you two. Since you are the chosen one, Arceus has decided to let it slip.'

Ash was relived. Lugia then continued

'When you entered the tournament, there will be another who loves a pokemon. He will become friends with you, and the ones who you can trust. With them at your side, you can win the league.' He said.

Ash, knowing what he had to do, threw a poke-ball at Lugia. The ball sucked in Lugia. It rattled 3 times, and then pinged. It was a capture.

Just then, Latias appeared.

'Ash, I heard the whole thing. Are you sure you are up to this?' she asked.

"Yes. I am sure of this. Latias, can you come here? I have something to tell you." He said. Latias went over to him. As Latias was just about to ask why Ash brought her over here, he kissed her. After a few moments of kissing, they broke apart. After that, Ash pushed a poke-ball against her. It pinged as soon as she got in the ball. Ash knew what he had to do. It was time to train. For he was going to be the very best. Like no one ever was.

…..

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the short chapter guys. I got writers block, and I couldn't write anything. To make it up, next week, you are going to get the second part of this chapter, and plus another story. The story is a one-shot romance between a Serperior and a man. Like I said before, I'm really sorry, but I could not think of anything. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, but this story will have a sequel. That's all I will tell you.**


	4. The Aftermath P2

The Aftermath, Part 2

Arceus looked down over the hall of origin. Ever since the chosen one had saved him, he was always looking after him. He would always send some Pokémon looking after him, in one way or another. But now, that did not matter. He had heard and seen what happened between him and his so-called friends, and he was angry. After all this time being friends with him, and now they left him by himself. Sure, he loved a Pokémon, but they were meant to be together. Why couldn't anyone see that?

'Suicune, did you over see the fight, and the capture?' he asked the dog like Pokémon.

'Yes I did. I'm not sure if he made the right choice, but it's one that we will follow. I'll go and tell the others.' She replied.

'Very good. He replied back to her. But if all goes to plan, will he be summoned to fight Max?

_Only time will tell._ He thought, and went back to deep sleep.

Professor Oak, having gotten Ash's message, was busy typing something on his computer, when a notification popped up.

"Pokemon trainer Ash has caught 2 new Pokémon. Gaining information ... Done. Recording information... Done. Recoding Pokémon ... Done. Pokemon caught are the legendary Pokémon known as Lugia and Latias." the computer's voice said.

Oak was astonished! How did Ash managed to catch a legendary Pokémon. Never mind that, but he had caught two of them. Two of them! He made a mental note to himself to ask Ash how he caught the two, but now he had to go back typing damage notes about the battle that happened a few days ago.

Next to wake up were both Iris and Cilan. They hadn't gotten many injuries because Ash told Mewtwo and Lugia told them to not damage them. The only reason that they took long to wake up was because Mewtwo had knocked them out with a psychic attack. They had nothing wrong with them, but the only problem was that they weren't waking up. Just as the doctors were about to turn their life support off, they both began to wake up.

"Axew? Axew! Where are you?" Iris yelled, apparently dreaming. Suddenly, she sprang up from her bed. "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed, waking Cilan in the process.

"Iris, why must you be so loud?" he asked her, not knowing that they had just woken up after being knocked out.

"My goodness! You two must remain quiet! You just woke up from being knocked out, and we're not sure if you are 100% yet!" the doctor yelled.

"Wait, what?" They said together, trying to figure out what happened to them. The doctor then told them what had happened a couple of days prior to them waking up.

"So that's what happened! I know Ash had his reasons to do so. It just didn't seem right for him to run away." Cilan said.

"I understand, but was in love with a Pokémon! He should be killed for his crimes!" The doctor said.

"But you haven't seen the adventures that we've been on. After all, if what Ash said was correct, he is the chosen one after all." Iris said

"But…."the doctor didn't know what to say.

"It's settled. When we get better, release us as soon as you can. We need to find Ash" Iris said.

The doctor, who was completely mad, stormed out of the room, leaving the two people alone.

Just then, a menacing voice entered their head.

'So, you have decided to support Ash, have you?' the voice asked.

"What? W-who said that?!" Iris asked feeling a bit scared.

"I know! I heard the voice too!" Cilan said.

The voice chuckled. 'Don't worry. I'm a friend of Ash. You may or may not remember me from the incident with the Genesects.'

Suddenly, Cilan remembered the event. "Mewtwo! So you're helping Ash! Can you tell us where he is camping out?" Cilan said, a little too loud, alerting some of the other people in the room.

"Cilan! Not so loud! You alert other people in the room about Ash and Mewtwo!" Iris whispered. Cilan looked around and saw that the only people that were in the room were a few nurses. Some of them were looking at them, curious as to what was going on.

"Iris, there's no one in here except for some nurses." Cilan stated.

He then called over one of the nurses in the room." Excuse me ma'am, but could all of you please leave? We are in a big discussion, and we think it might be better if you leave the room." He said to the nurses. She nodded and called all of the nurses in the room. She explained what was happening and they all left.

"So Mewtwo, where is Ash camping out?" Iris asked.

'He is in Orre, training hard. He might not forgive you after what you have done to him,' Mewtwo said, making Iris and Cilan look quite sad. But then he continued.' But I'm sure he will forgive you.'

Iris and Cilan were quite happy.

'However, don't get your hopes up. He may be unhappy with what you have done, and he may not want anyone to know where he is or even see him for that matter. I will talk to you very soon.' And with that, the voice left their head.

"Do you think Ash will allow us to see him?" Iris asked.

"I hope so Iris. I hope so," Cilan said, with a little bit of hope in his voice.

A lone figure walked through the Pinwheel Forest. He looked all over the place as if he was looking for something. He wore a black jacket over a blue shirt and wore red board shorts. He kept walking into Pinwheel forest until he stopped at what looked like a stump. He sat down and waited. He was waiting for someone. That someone had told him to wait at this stump. Because she needed to tell him something that could change his life. After about 5 minutes, he figured that she had either forgotten, or she had something to do. Just as he was about to leave, a green blur whizzed past, and he turned to look back at the stumps. On the stumps was none other than the legendary Pokémon, Virizion. As soon as he saw the legendary Pokémon, he bowed to the Pokémon.

"Greetings, Virizion. I thought you would not make it!" he said to her.

'And not give the message? Of course not! Arceus made me deliver it to you, and he wanted you to hear it. After all, it determines the future.' She said back to him.

Little did they know, a brown haired girl (who was following the man,) had heard the whole thing.

_So, he comes to Pinwheel forest just to meet with someone, and this someone turns out to be the legendary Pokémon Virizion! And Arceus has a message for him! Well, I must say Ben; you are just full of surprises._ She thought, and continued to eavesdrop on them.

Ash was looking at the map of Orre, looking for a place where he could train in peace. The land was colonized, but they were a lot of spots where no one lived. The land seemed peaceful, but then again, like the other regions, there was the possibility that this region had an evil team. Looking for a spot to train, he looked around the area. There were deserts, forests, mountains and cities all over the place. But then he saw the right place. It was the perfect place to train. It was near a coast, and it had some grass and trees nearby. There was a town there also, bringing trainers to challenge. Just as he was about to set off, the voice of Mewtwo entered his head.

'Like you have said, I've visited Iris and Cilan. They both feel sorry for what you've done, but I think they are lying, and want to get close to you and get some kind of revenge.' He said.

Ash frowned. "I would guess they would. Heal them, but don't let them remember the conversation that you had with them. Once done, teleport them to their homes. They could possibly be feeling sorry, but I don't want to take any risks." He said

'I understand. I'll talk to you soon.' And with that, he left his head to set out to do what the chosen one had said.

Only two people haven't woken up: Misty and Dawn. They had a lot of injuries, and they weren't waking up. The doctors were trying as hard as they can to wake them up, but nothing was working. All they could do was wait and hope for the best. Dawn's parents and Misty's sisters were very worried. They didn't know what happened, but whoever made their daughter/sister to not wake up they better start running.

The doctor who was looking after Misty and Dawn came up to them.

Johanna was the first to speak. So, how are they?" She asked.

The doctor looked at them with a sad expression.

A\N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? But anyway, I know I said I would make this the last chapter, but then I thought of making someone not waking up after the fight. So, could you all go to my profile and vote in the poll? It determines the outcome of the story. I'm not sure when I'll update it, but I'll give you time to vote. As to who Ben is, he is my OC. More information on him can be found on my profile, but please do not judge what has happened. It just turned out that way. More on that will be explained in the next chapter. Till then, talk to you soon!


	5. The aftermath of the Aftermath

The Aftermath of the Aftermath

Last time

_Only two people haven't woken up: Misty and Dawn. They had a lot of injuries, and they weren't waking up. The doctors were trying as hard as they can to wake them up, but nothing was working. All they could do was wait and hope for the best. Dawn's parents and Misty's sisters were very worried. They didn't know what happened, but whoever made their daughter/sister to not wake up they better start running._

_The doctor who was looking after Misty and Dawn came up to them._

_Johanna was the first to speak. "So, how are they?" She asked._

_The doctor looked at them with a sad expression._

The sound of coughing brought their attention away from the doctor and into the room. In the room were a non-moving person and a person who was up, but had injuries all over her body. Johanna was the first to speak.

"Dawn! You're awake!" She yelled, rushing to her daughter. As soon as she hugged Dawn, She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MUM, NOT SO HARD!" She yelled, scaring her mum half to death.

"Oh god, what happened to you?! You have bruises everywhere! And most of your bones are broken! And what's with that long cut on your leg?" She asked.

"What cut?" She asked, having not notice the cut on her leg. She then had a look at her leg. Just one look of it was enough to make her faint. The cut went across her whole leg, and was very large. The cut was a reddish colour, and it was pulsing. Johanna was shocked to see the cut on her leg. Before she could ask the doctor about the cut, Misty's sisters asked the doctor about Misty.

"So doc, what about Misty?" asked Daisy.

The doctor looked at her. "I'm sorry, but she isn't waking up. " He replied. The sisters began to cry over Misty's body. They knew that even though they tease her a lot, they loved her very much also. As they cried over her body, they vowed to find whoever did this to her, and repay in kind what they did to Misty.

Back in the Unova region, the conversation in Pinwheel Forest continued.

'Before I tell you the message, may I see the eggs?' Virizion asked.

Ben was hesitant at first, but then he allowed her to see the eggs.

"Of course! You are the only one I trust with the eggs! You did make me 'do it' with Serperior, mainly because it 'was a matter between life and death'" He replied back.

'That was because it was! Your Serperior was entering heat, and she wanted to do it with someone. She had entered the 'desperate part of heat.*1 She looked at him as she finished saying what she was saying. He had a very confused look on his face. She sighed. 'You don't know that much about pokemon mating, do you?'

He frowned. " No I don't really. As soon as this is over, do you think you could teach me about pokemon mating?" He asked.

'Certainly. But now, could I see the eggs?' She asked. He nodded and went to get the eggs. As soon as he went to get them out of his bag, the brunette that was spying on him was confused.

_First there was something about eggs, then mating, and then something about heat. What is up with this boy?_ She thought to herself.

Ben then pulled the eggs out of his bag. The two eggs were in egg incubators. One of the eggs was a green and white colour, while the other was blue and white. Both of the whites were the same colour. As soon as she saw the eggs, Virizion put her front paws on both of the eggs and closed her eyes. She and the eggs glowed a green colour. After 10 seconds, the glow stopped, and she pulled her front paws back away from the eggs.

She smiled.' The eggs are in great shape. They will hatch in a few years.' She said.

Ben was shocked. "What do you mean they will hatch in a few years? Don't eggs hatch after a few months, sometimes as little as a few hours?" He said, wanting eggs to hatch to quickly as possible.

'Yes, but because the eggs have some human genes*2 in them, they take longer to develop. They will, however, become full Pokémon. They won't become poke-human morphs.' She said.

He smiled." Good. Now, what was the message?"

'Do you know of Ash Ketchum?' She asked.

"Of course I do! What has he done?" he asked.

'He is Arceus's chosen one. He has saved and helped most of the legendries in his travels. Just recently all of his friends have betrayed him, and now he has moved into exile. In five years, he will return to face his enemies, and he needs someone to stand by him. The Unovan legendries have decided to you the person to help him. You will be our champion.' She told him.

"Alright then. I won't let Unova down then."

The brunette that was following Ben had heard the whole thing. _So, first he mates with not just one, but two Pokémon, and then he becomes Unova's Champion! Now I have even more evidence that something is up with him._

Virizion then finished her message.' Since you are the Unova Champion, all the legendries have decided that during battle, you have the power to summon them.' Ben was shocked beyond belief. He knew he was special, but not this special!

She then continued.' I have also have a message from Suicune.' As soon as Ben heard the word 'Suicune', he grew pale.

"Y-y-you do?" he asked.

'She said she misses you, and also that if she ever sees you again, you better run if she's in the desperate part of heat.'

"Wait, if a Pokémon is in heat, doesn't that mean . . . . ." as soon as he realized, he was scared and shocked. Shocked because Suicune has chosen him as a mate, and scared because, well, have you seen a Pokémon in heat before? They chase after the person/Pokemon that they believe to be their indented. And if you are hard to catch, their last resort is to trap you, and then rape you. It's not a pretty sight.

"Looks like I better start running. I thank you for your time Virizion." He said. He then began to walk off.

'And one more thing' Virizion said. Ben turned around to look at her. 'Next time when you come to me, please come alone.' She then ran off at lighting's pace to her home. Ben was confused, but then one person came to his mind.

"Hilda . . ." he mumbled under his breath. He then threw 2 poke-balls. "Salamence, Lucario, it's time to go hunting!" he said, as the Shiny dragon and jackal-like pokemon appeared." All right listen up! While I was talking with Virizion, Hilda snuck up on me and heard the whole thing. Go searching for her. If you find her, make her forget everything that happened in the last hour. Understand?" He commanded. They both nodded. Lucario got onto Salamence and then flew off to find Hilda.

A couple of days after Mewtwo had the talk with Iris and Cilan they were released from hospital. They were to first to be released because they had recovered from the injuries first. As they were released, the voice of Mewtwo entered their head.

'So, Are you two ready to visit Ash?' He asked.

"Yes, we are both ready. Please, take us to him," Cilan said.

'Very well then. Brace yourselves; it might get a little bit bumpy.' He said, as they were surrounded in a bright purple in light and disappeared completely.

First to arrive to their destination via teleporting was Cilan. As the teleportation ended, he found out that he was outside his gym. As he was about to speak, Mewtwo spoke up.

'Well, so you wanted to visit Ash? Take revenge for what he did to both of you? Well bad luck! You're not getting even near him!' He said, as a purple haze covered his head. As the haze disappeared, he had forgotten everything that had happened in the last 72 hours. After Cilan had recovered, he became angry. He was angry because Mewtwo couldn't remove all of the memories from his head. The memories that did remain were when Ash ditched him and the fight between Ash and all of his friends.

"What am I doing back at the gym? Wasn't I at pallet town fighting Ash?" He said as he tried to figure out how he got back home at his gym. While Cilan tried to figure how he got back home, his brothers came out, and greeted him. They brought him into the gym to ask him all about his adventures. Little did the brothers know that Cilan's adventures would contain a lot of sadness.

Iris was next and last to arrive at her hometown. When the teleportation had ended, Mewtwo did the same thing to her as he did to Cilan. However, it didn't work out as he expected.

"Yay! I'm back home at the Village of Dragons!" She said, confusing Mewtwo. He sighed; maybe he just used a bit too much power on Iris.

As he set off, Iris grinned evilly._ So Ash, you think that will work against me? Sending Mewtwo to wipe my memory and teleport me back home? Hoping that we don't remember any of it? Well Ash, it seems that your plan has failed for you. Because I still remember everything that's happened. And now, I need to think of some kind of revenge. Don't worry. I won't tell any of your friends . . . yet_

Ash was about to go to sleep when Mewtwo had finished his job and appeared near him.

'The job is done. I have teleported them to their homes and wiped they memories. They only have the part when you left them, and the fight left in the memories.' He said.

Ash smiled. "Very good. You may return home." He said. And with that, Mewtwo teleported back to his home.

Latias then came up to Ash.' Ash, are you sure you made the right choice by doing this?' She asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can trust everyone, but I'm sure that this is right choice."

'But Misty did die . . .' She then looked at Ash's face. His face was a mixture of both shocked and sad. Ash was very close to Misty. He didn't have a crush on her, but since they have travelled together do much, that Ash had declared that Misty was apart of his family. But hearing that Misty had died was a little too much. He began crying.

'Ash, I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone, but don't you think this had gone to far?' She asked.

He stopped crying. "It Has. But I can't turn back now. All of my friends hate me, and if I did return, I wouldn't hear the end of it. I won't attend the funeral, but I'll go there in private when no one is around."

Latias smiled. 'It's good to see you still care about your friends.'

"Of course I do! Even though I hate them and they hate me, I'll still pay my final respects to them. It is respect after all."

'That's good. But why did you choose Orre to train in? It's a bare region with almost no-one here.'

Ash was silent for a bit before he answered." Well, other than that it's bare, I haven't been here before. And plus, they won't guess that I'm here."

'You've got a good point. Where are we sleeping?' She asked, a slight blush appearing on her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "We?" She blushed heavily and turned away so her face could not be seen. "I don't see why not." He answered back, a blush also appearing on his face. As Ash set down his sleeping gear and hoped into his sleeping bag, Latias soon followed him into his sleeping bag. As they both settled down in the sleeping bag, Ash asked one more question.

"Latias, how did you know that Misty died?"

Latias was quiet for a bit before she answered.' Ash, you do realize that I'm psychic? I picked up the emotion from her sisters. And it turns out that both May and Dawn are fine, although that have a lot of injuries. Max swears to find you and kill you after what happened.'

Ash was quiet for a few seconds. "Um….. Maybe you could tell me everything that happened in the morning."

'All right then I will. Night Ash.'

"Good night Latias." They shared a kiss before slipping into sleep.

At the Hall of Origin, Suicune looked down at the world. At the moment, she was looking at Ben.

_Soon,_ she thought_ Soon Ben, you will be mine._

Raikou and Entei look at their sister and sweatdropped.

'She still wants Ben I'm guessing?' Entei asked. Raikou sadly nodded.

'Yes sadly. We should ask her why she loves this man, but not now. When she comes out of this trance, we'll ask her why she loves him.' Raikou said, hoping she would stop looking at the boy. After 10 minutes, she looked away from the viewing glass*3 and went to go away when her brothers intercepted her.

'So Suicune, tell us, why do you fond over this boy?' Entei asked.

Suicune shrugged.' Something about him is different form all the others.'

'Like that Eusine guy?' Raikou asked.

She sighed.' Look. I sense something in him that I don't with other people, OK? Now if you excuse me, I have purify a lake.' She said as she ran off. Both Entei and Raikou look at each other.

'She likes him, doesn't she?' Entei said.

Raikou frowned.' Yes she does. I'm quite sad for him because I know this is going to end ugly.'

'So, would that mean . . . .?

'Yes sadly. And I know that nothing will stop her when the time comes.'

Entei sighed.' These years are going to be very long ones, aren't they?'

'Yes they are. Until we meet again brother, I bid you farewell' He said as he teleported himself away.

**A/N**

**1: It's a part of heat where the Pokémon will do it at any time with anyone. It's quite scary at sometimes, especially with legendries.**

**2:If you know what I mean.**

** guess is they use viewing glasses to view what is happening on Earth.**

**Chapter 5 is now finished! This concludes the story, however, there will be another chapter. The chapter will be a preview of the next story, which I still do not have a name for. If you have a suggestion, please PM me your ideas. Till then, talk to you soon!**


	6. The Return

**A/n: Change of plan guys. It's being made into one story. Sorry for the delay, I had head cold, and plus, and plus my girlfriend broke up with me. So I had a hard time writing this. But after a very long week and a bit, I've finished it! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

The return

(5 years after the aftermath of the aftermath)

It was of very cold morning in Kanto when someone entered Pallet town. The figure, which was a man, strode into town looking for something. He wore blue jeans with black shoes and a black hoddie. He also had a black and red bag on his back. He kept walking around Pallet town till he came to a stop outside a lab. The lab was yellow in colour with a windmill on the top of it. He went to the door of the lab and knocked on the door. After 10 seconds, an old man came to the door. He had brown and grey hair, while he wore a white lab coat. Under the coat, he had a red shirt and yellow pants on.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked.

"I want to speak to Professor Oak. I have some information to give him." He said in a deep and coldish voice.

"Well, you're taking to him right now. Please, come in." Oak said. As they went in, the stranger looked around the lab.

"Well, the lab sure is different since the last time I was here."

Oak raised an eyebrow. "Oh? When were you last here?"

He was about the answer, when another person entered the room. He wore a black shirt and black pants, and had brown spiky hair.

"Grandpa, I've finished the reports on that Lugia sighting in Orre." He then turned his attention to the stranger in the room. "Hey Ash, long ti-" He stoped himself from saying the rest, but it was too late. Oak's eyes were opened and his mouth had done the same in shock.

"Ash?! Is that you?" he asked, hoping that Gary was right.

"It doesn't matter Gary. I was going to tell him anyway." He told Gary.

"And yes Sam, I'm back."

"Well I'm glad to see you again Ash. But how do you know my first name?" he asked, wondering because he had never told him his name.

"Well, I like to call on some friends. Come outside with me please." He said. He went into the corral with both professors following him. As soon as he got outside, Ash began yelling.

"Celebi and Suicune, please hear my call!" he yelled to no one in the area. After a brief moment, a green portal appeared next to Ash. Out of the portal came a small green pokemon. Next to the portal comes a blue dog like pokemon. They were known as Celebi and Suicune. Suicune bowed her head once she saw the chosen one.

'Greetings chosen one. How may I be of assistance?' she asked. She then saw professor Oak. ' Samuel Oak. It's been a while, hasn't it?'

Oak was confused. "A while? When was the last time I saw you?" Ash looked at Celebi

"Celebi, did you clear his memory after you brought him back from our time?

"**Um. . ."**She began. Ash sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it. Professor, what happened is another one of my adventures that almost got me killed. I'll tell you later."

Just then, a voice came out of no-where. "Professor! I'm coming in!" the male sounding voice said.

"I'll be right there Max!" Oak yelled back. He then turned to Ash. "Ash, I do believe it is a good idea for you to hide."

"Don't worry about it. My hood should hide me. Also, call me Satoshi. Also, if you want to know where Pikachu is, he is in my bag. Now, Suicune and Celebi, will you pretend to be my pokemon?" He asked. They both nodded.

Just then, Max came in. He had black hair with black glasses. He wore a green shirt and black shorts.

"Hi Max. How was Orri?" The professor asked.

"It was good, although I didn't get to see that Lugia that people have seen in the area." He said.

Satoshi then spoke up. "Well professor, it was nice seeing you, but I'll head off now. I need to sign up for the Champion's Tournament. I'll talk to later." He said and then he began to walk off with Suicune and Celebi at his side. All was going well…. till Max spoke up.

"Hey you! I don't think that your good enough to own that Suicune and Celebi. I demand a battle for the right of them!" He said. Ash turned to look at Max. He noticed that Max had a dark aura around him. It seemed so familiar to him somehow.

"No thanks." He then grabbed a poke-ball of his belt and released the pokemon inside of it. It turned out to be Latias. As soon as Latias was released, she turned to Ash.

'Yes Satoshi? What do you want me to do?' she asked.

'Take me to my parent's home please.' He ordered. He then turned to Suicune and Celebi. 'You may return home now.' They nodded. Celebi went inside the same portal she came out of and Suicune jumped away. A faint glow appeared around Ash and he was teleported away.

Max yelled after Ash. "Come back here you chicken! I want you to fight me!" he yelled. _Oh well. At least I'll fight him in the tournament. Then I'll crush him with ease! _He thought, as the dark aura around him disappeared, while he then set off to sign up for the tournament.

* * *

The faint glow appeared around the fount of a house. When the glow disappeared, Ash and Latias appeared outside a house. But this wasn't any house. This was the house that Ash lived in before he was betrayed. As he went to knock on the door, Latias turned invisible and asked him about Max

'Ash, something was up with Max. Something wasn't right with him.' She said.

'I know. He had some type of Dark aura around him. I don't know where, but I know it from somewhere.' He said. 'We'll figure it out later. Right now, I want to see if my mother is home.'

Just as he closed his mouth, the door opened. The person who opened the door had brown hair, and wore black tights and very, very revealing red shirt.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked.

Ash frowned. _Great._ He thought._ May has moved into my house._ "Excuse me, but I thought a old women lived here by the name of Delia. Do you know where she is?" he asked

"Delia? We kicked her out once she learnt about her son. What do you want with her?" May asked.

"I have some information I need to give her. Please tell me where it is, or I'm going to have beat you for it." He said, his cold voice scaring May a little.

Just then, a green haired man came outside to see what the commotion is. "May, what's up?" he asked.

"This man" she said, pointing at Ash," wants to know where Delia is, and he said that would beat me for it." She finished.

Drew smirked. "Don't worry May. I will beat him."

"Tell you what; your strongest verses my strongest on a one on one battle. Sound fair?" Ash said, wanting to end this quickly.

"Yes, lets make this quick so I can return to bed." He said. They then moved to the training field nearby." Roserade lets go!" Drew said, releasing his pokemon.

Ash smirked. _This will be too easy._ "Lord of the seas, I summon you!" he said, as he threw the poke-ball containing Lugia. When he was released, Drew's eyes opened, and his month dropped to the floor in shock. This guy had had a legendary pokemon! (If only he knew the truth. . .)

'Lugia, finished it off with Aeroblast!' he said. Lugia released lots of air and water at Roserade. When the first bit of blast got to it, it fainted instantly.

"That doesn't count! You didn't say anything to that pokemon!" he yelled.

"Well Drew, I told Lugia what to so via telepathy. So I didn't cheat. Now, where is Delia?" He asked, his cold voice scaring Drew.

"S-s-s-she's moved away! She's living with the Oaks at their house!" he said, shaking.

'Latias, is this true?' he asked his invisible lover.

'I've had a quick search of his memory, and his isn't telling the truth. She is at the water flower residence, being made to do everything.' She told him.

He turned to stare at Drew. "Thank you for the information." He said kindly while he walked off. As soon as he couldn't see Drew, he turned to the now visible Latias.

'Latias, teleport me to the Water Flower residence. I'm going to rescue my mother. 'He said to Latias. She nodded while her eyes grew blue and a glow surrounded her and Ash. A few seconds and they disappeared.

* * *

The glow appeared around a house in Cerulean city. When the glow disappeared, the hooded figure of Satoshi and Latias appeared. He quickly had a look at his surroundings.

'Latias, is this the house?' he asked.

'Yes it is. I'm detecting 2 life signs, one human and one pokemon. Ash, are you want to do this?' She asked, knowing that if this goes wrong, it could end badly.

He nodded. 'I'm quite sure we can rescue her.' He said. 'Just tell me if anyone comes near the house.'

He then opened the door of the house. Using his aura sight, he looked around the house for the two life signs. Noticing the life signs, he went towards them. As he was in sight of them, he looked at his Mum in shock. She looked like she could faint at any moment. She had very big black rings around her eyes. Around her neck was some sort of device. He looked at the pokemon (Mr Mime) and saw that it wasn't faring any better. When Delia looked at the man, she looked at him.

_Who is this man? How did he get into the house, and why does he look so familiar?_ She asked her self. "Excuse me, but who are you, and how did you get inside the house?" she asked.

Ash looked at his mother with sadness in his eyes. He lowered his hood. When he lowered his hood, Delia gasped in shock; Ash was back.

"Ash! Your back!" she said, giving Ash a massive hug that almost crushed him to death.

"Mum . . . . .can't . . . . . breath . . . ." he said. His mother let go of him, and had a look at him. Over the past few years, Ash trained him self-hard. He was very fit, and his mother noticed this. She then noticed his face, and noticed a very large scar on his left cheek. She made a mental note to ask Ash about it.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mum, I'm hear to rescue you from Misty's sisters." He said.

She sadly shook her head. "I can't. They have put this collar on me" She said, pointing at the collar on her neck, "And if I leave the house, it will give me a huge shock." She explained. Suddenly, a click sound was made and she looked at the collar. It was off her neck and falling towards the floor. She looked at Ash.

"Before you ask, it wasn't me. It was thanks to Latias that collar is off. He said, pointing to the dragon next to him. She then did the same thing to Mr Mime.

"Latias, could you teleport us to somewhere safe? I've got a feeling that I've got a lot to explain." He said. She nodded while the glow appeared around all 4 beings in the room. When the glow disappeared, they were gone.

* * *

Gary had just finishing his and Ash's entry to the tournament when the glow appeared. When the glow had disappeared, Ash and his mother, Latias and Mr Mime had appeared. Before Gary could get a single word out, Delia began scolding her son.

"ASH KETCHEM! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US FOR 5 YEARS GIVING NO CONTACT! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU DIED!" she yelled at Ash. Gary snickered.

"Mum, I did keep contact. I only kept contact with Gary, although I did tell him to give you messages."

"Well," Gary started, interrupting them. "I did get some of the messages across, but Delia couldn't access her emails. Though I have to ask Ash, Why are you using emails?"

"It's the only way we could communicate in Orre. The area hasn't got a good signal, so we couldn't use phones, and the phone I had could only send and receive emails." He said. His phone then beeped and vibrated in his pocket. He took out his phone and read the email.

_Ash (Satoshi)_

_Myself, Wes and Rui are entering the tournament that you are entering. We will come and pick you up to take you there. Please tell us where you are, so we can pick you up._

_Michael_

After looking at the email, he quickly typed up a responsive.

_Michael_

_I'm at Professor Oak's lab in Kanto. You can come and pick me up. I am surprised that Rui is doing some battling. I never thought of her has the battling type. Nether the less, could you tell me the time when you will get here? It will give me time to prepare for the tournament._

_Ash_

_P.S: I've already told some people that I'm back, I'll tell you who they are when you get here._

Once he finished typing up the message, he sent it.

"Ash, who is Michael, Wes and Rui?" Gary asked.

He smirked. "The friends I made while I was in Orre. Michael and Wes are trainers that come form Orre, while Rui is an aura user. She can't use it, but she can detect Shadow Pokemon." He said.

"Shadow Pokemon?" Asked both Delia and Gary.

"I'll tell you both later. I'm quite tired and I need my rest. Gary, is there a spare room I could use?" he asked.

"Follow me," he said, leading Ash to his room. When they got there, Ash threw him self on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Gary Sweatdropped. Latias took his bag off and released Pikachu, who was in the bag the whole time.

"**Finally! Do you know how cramped you bag is?!"** Pikachu said.

'Um. . Ash is asleep Pikachu.' Latias said to him.

He sweatdropped. **"Why am I not surprised?" Well, I might as well get some sleep."** He said. He hopped onto the bed and curled up near Ash and fell asleep. Latias sighed and cuddled up to Ash, also falling asleep. Gary quietly exited the room, giving his rival some time to sleep.

* * *

In the Hall Of Origins, Arceus has called a meeting. He sat on his throne waiting for everyone to appear. He looked at the Pokemon that were already here. On his left stood the Kanto and Jhoto legendries, talking about how team rocket was stopped once and for all. Directly in front of him, were the Hoenn and Sinnoh legendries, talking about what has happened in the past and hoping that it doesn't happen again. To his right were the Unova legendries, saying how their champion was better then the rest. Floating near him was his personal adviser, Mew.

'Arcy*1, it seems that the Kalos legendaries are not coming.' Mew said, bouncing around all over the place.

'Very well then. We shall get this meeting started.' He said.

He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. 'My fellow friends, today, we shall talk of the tournament that is happing in a human months time. Now, we all know that the King of Poke-lantis has been released, and we now know that he is in the body of a 14-year-old boy. Any one want to say anything about this?' No one said anything. 'Very good. Now, we shall go over our champions.' He turned over to the Unova legendaries.' Reshiram, have the Unovan legendaries chosen a champion?' he asked the white dragon.

'We have indeed chosen champion. His name is Ben Argus, and he have given him the abilities that you have told us to give him.' She told the god pokemon.

Suicune, once hearing Ben's name, she fell into some sort of trance. She loved the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he battled, the way he trained his pokemon, the way he cared his pokemon, the way he-

'Oi, Suicune! You alright?' Asked Zapdos.

Suicune broke out of her trance and turned to face Zapdos. 'Yes, I'm fine Zapdos.' She answered back.

He raised an eyebrow (how?). 'Oh really? You looked like you were thinking of someone.' He said to her.

'Nothing is wrong with me, I can tell you that right now.' She told him, her face a little bit red.

He frowned. 'Fine then. Have it your way. But know this, I will find out, one way or another.' He said, in a coldish tone. They then turned their attention back to Arceus.

Arceus turn to face Dialga.' Have the Sinnoh legendries a champion, lord Dialga?' he asked.

The time lord nodded. 'We have indeed chosen a champion. Her name is Rosa Faitsu*2.' He told him.

'Very good.' He turned to face Kyogre. 'Have you chosen the Hoenn champion Kyogre?'

'Yes we have. His name is Nate Rakutsu*2.' She told Arceus.

'Excellent.' He replied. He turned to face Mewtwo.

'We have chosen Gary Oak to be our champion. 'He told Arceus.

'Very good' he said. He then faced everyone in the group.' We all now know each region's champion. Now, just to say again, the champion's will be able to summon you in battle, although only if the pokemon comes from the same region. If Ash, my champion, calls you, then listen to his orders. He has the ability to summon all of you to battle. Does everyone understand?' Everyone nodded. 'Our next meeting is when the tournament has ended. In this meeting, every champion will be there. Until then, I bid all of you farewell.' He said, as he teleported away from the Hall of origins.

* * *

**1: Mew has all types of name for all the legendaries, just to let you know.**

**2: Nate and Rosa's second names are their names from the Pokemon Adventures magna.**

**There you have it! So, we now know who the champions are, and the fact that the King of Poke-lantis has been released on a 14 year old boy. I wonder who it could be. . .**

**Anyway, for the tournament, I am going to need OCs. If anyone wants to have their OC enter the tournament, please tell me. I need to know everything about them, and whose side they are going to be on; either Ash's or the traitors. Anyway, please review and send in your ideas. Till then, talk to you soon!**


	7. The meeting of the Champions

The meeting of the Champions

Ash woke with to a beeping sound and something vibrating in his pocket. As he tried to move his body to answer his phone, he felt something very large and very heavy on him. He turned to look to see who was sleeping him, to be greeted by the sight of Latias, sleeping on him. He sighed.

"Latias, could you got off me please?" he asked.

Latias cuddled closer to him. **"Five more minutes Ash. . . ."** He sweatdropped.

As he moved Latias off him and got of his bed, he grabbed his phone, noticing he had two messages. _Weird, I only gave Wes, Rui and Michael my number._ He thought, as he read message number one.

_Ash_

_We've arrived at the lab, but the professor doesn't know anyone named Ash or Satoshi. Please get over quickly, so we can head off as soon as possible._

_Michael_

After read the message, he turned his attention to his second message.

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I've have received your information, and I gladly have accepted you into the tournament. It will be hosted in two weeks at the PWT in Unova. Please get here as soon as you can._

_From the head of the Battle Frontier,_

_Scott_

_P.S: It's good to have you back Ash. When you get here, come see me ASAP. I have some information for you._

Smiling, he woke Pikachu. "Time to get up, Wes, Rui and Michael are here." He said

Pikachu yawned and got on Ash's shoulder. **"Finally! I thought they would never get here!" **he said.

When they got to the lab, Wes, Rui and Michael were already inside, talking about the tournament.

Wes had grey hair, a dark blue coat, black pants and black shoes. Rui had orange hair going down her body, a blue and pink jacket over a purple shirt and a white shirt. Michael had spiky red hair, a yellow shirt, a grey utility belt, blue jeans and black shoes. Michael had an aura reader on his head, while both Michael and Wes had a snag machine on their left arm.

"So Michael, do you think we will do well?" Wes asked.

"I do hope so. Satoshi didn't train us for nothing. Speaking of him, where do you think he is?"

"Right behind you" Ash said, scaring Wes and Michael. Rui just shook her head.

"Really Ash, your going to have to do better then that if you want to scare me." Rui said." And before you ask, Yes, I am entering the tournament."

"Did you catch your own pokemon, or are you using Wes's?"

"Bit of both. I only have a Lucario, a Vaporeon and a Togekiss."

He grinned. "Looks like me and Lucario have a sparing partner"

"Well I hate to break up this chat between the two of you," said Wes. "But we have a tournament to get to. And the trip will be a long one."  
"I know. It will take a few days to get there by boat, and some hours to get there by plane. We better start moving." Ash said. As they started moving, Ash's phone started beeping again. He opened his phone and read the message.

_Ash_

_As much as the legendries would like you to head to the tournament straight away, something has come up. The legendries have decided each region's champion, and they have arranged a meeting between you and the champions. They will be meeting at Oak's Lab soon. Stay where you are, they will be there in 30 minutes hopefully. _

_Also, we have confirmed that the King of Poke-lantis has been unleashed on a 14-year-old boy, and he is entering the tournament. We're not sure of his name, but we do believe you know him. _

_Best of luck in the tournament,_

_Arceus's Messenger._

_PS: I'm also entering this tournament, so you better get ready. You know my strength._

When he finished reading the message, he sighed.

_Great. Every time sometimes I go to do something, this happens. But what does he mean by 'I already know him'?_

"Guys," everyone turned to face him. "We have to stop. It turns out that we are going to have a few friends joining us on this journey. And we also forget Latias." He said. Pikachu slapped him on the back of the head with his tail.

"**You idiot! You know what she is like when you forget her!" **Pikachu yelled.

"I know, I know! I just remembered her right now! It's quite hard with everything on you know." He answered back. He then turned to look at Wes, Michael and Rui's faces. They looked at him liked he was crazy.

"Um, did you just understand what Pikachu said?" Wes asked, uncertain if he was crazy or mad.

"Um, this could take a while to explain." He said.

Just then, a voice pipped up. "No it's not. I can explain it fully." The male sounding voice said. They turned their heads to the new person. He wore a blue and black jacket over a blue shirt, while wearing grey board shorts. His messy brown hair was everywhere, while a visor prevented it from getting it in his face. "Hi. My name is Nate Rakutsu. I'm looking for Ash Ketchum. Do you guys know him?" he asked.

Ash raised his hand. "Yea that's me, what do you want?" he asked.

He grinned. "I'm supposed to meet you here for a meeting regarding the tournament that's coming up. From what I know, there are going to be a few more people coming to the meeting."

"That sounds about right, I've read the message regarding that." Ash turned to the others. "Looks like we're going to be staying here for a little while longer. Do you guys mind?" he asked, hoping that they will stay.

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind, as long as we can get to Unova in a few days"

Another voice pipped up. "Don't worry. As long as you have some psychic pokemon, you should be fine. All psychic pokemon can teleport." The female sounding voice said. They all turned to face the new person. She wore a blue and white t-shirt with a pink poke-ball emblem in the middle of it and black tights with a small yellow skirt. Her long brown hair went down in two long strips down the side of her body, while a small visor covered some of her face. Nate seemed to recognize the girl. "My name is Rosa Faitsu. Nice to meet you, Ash." she said, giving him a small bow. She then turned to Nate. "Brother! It's good to see you again!" she said, walking up to the boy and giving him a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you too sis! How've you been?" he asked.

"I kind of miss traveling now, since Mum got sick, but she allowed me to enter the tournament. I'm hoping to get better then the top 32." She said.

Ash was slightly confused. " You're relatives? But you had different surnames!" he said.

"That's true, but we were raised from the same mother, and since we're so close, we often say we are brother and sister." Nate said.

Another voice pipped up, which Ash recognized. "After all these years Ashy-boy and your still not that smart." Said Gary. Ash cringed at his old name his rival gave him. They looked to see Gary leaning on a tree, while next to him was Latias (pokemon form), looking quite cross. "Also, Latias might have something to say about you forgetting her…."

Latias went up to Ash and slapped him hard on the cheek with her claws. ' That's for forgetting me!' she yelled. She then noticed that they were not alone. She blushed a tiny bit. 'Um… I can explain." She said, putting on an innocent face.

"And that is why you do not enter a relationship with a dragon type pokemon." said a gruff sounding male voice. Every one looked around to try to find the source of the voice.

"I know what you mean, but what does that have to do with me Eric?" said another voice.

"Well Ben, you've already mated with two of your pokemon, and I do believe that you will mate your Dragonite next." The now named Eric said. Nate and Rosa looked at each other.

"Do you think its him?" Nate asked Rosa.

"Well, with his luck, it could be, though I thought Hilda and Alder would of killed him by now." She said.

Ash looked at them both. "What do you mean by that? And who is this person you talk about?" he asked.

"Well Ash," Ben started. "I'm supposed to meet you here for something regarding the tournament. And if you just turn around . . ." Everyone turned around. All they could see was the forest surrounding them.

**TUMP!**

A large sound got their attention as they turned back around. They were greeted to the sight of a 20-year-old man. He had short black hair and pulsing red eyes, while he wore a black jacket over a blue shirt and red board shorts.

"Greetings everyone. Ben Argus, at your service." He said, giving everyone a bow. Suddenly, Rosa took him down into a hug.

"Ben! I've missed you much!" she said, nuzzling her head in his chest.

Ben hugged her back. "I missed you too Rosa!" he said. He then looked around. "Do you think we could catch up later? We are making quite a scene here."  
Rosa looked up from where she was and noticed that everyone was looking at them. She blushed in embarrassment. "Um… yea, lets catch up later." She said, stuttering a little. Rosa got off Ben.

When Ben got off the floor, he looked up at a tree. "Eric, come down here! Don't you have something to say to everybody?" he yelled at him.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming down." Eric yelled back. With a grunt, Eric jumped out of the tree and landed close to him. Eric had grey hair and bright green eyes. He wore a blue leather over coat with a green shirt under it. On the shirt he had a utility belt with one holder on it. He wore black pants with kneepads and black boots. *1 On the back of the overcoat there was a symbol. 4 white circles were in the middle of an arrangement of circles and triangles that represented Arceus and all of the legendary pokemon. *2. He turned to face everybody that was looking at him. "Eric Price, messenger of Arceus, ready to serve you, champion." He said, bowing to everyone and directing the message to Ash. Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Champion? Ash, are you not telling us something? And are your friends going to tell us how you can understand what pokemon are saying?" he asked.

"All you need to know Wes is that its very complicated, and we can understand pokemon via Aura. Does that answer your questions?" Nate said. Wes nodded in response, though Michael thought about it before nodding.

Eric turned to the group. "Now, as you all know, the tournament coming up is going to be a huge one, with every gym leader, elite four and champion going to be competing. The-"

"Hang on, what about Coliseum masters from Orri? They have just as much strength as some champions." Interrupted Michael.

Eric looked at him." I was just getting to that." He said. He turned back to everyone. "Since Orri hasn't been apart of the Pokemon league, the head of the pokemon committee, Charles Goodshow, is letting some Orri trainers go to the tournament to see if there are on par with the rest of the 5 regions. Any question?"

Ash spoke up first." What about the Kalos region? Didn't the pokemon league allow pokemon trainers to go there to compete in their pokemon league?" he asked.

Eric frowned a bit. "This might be confusing, but the pokemon league hasn't made it a region yet. There were planning to make it a region, but something happened and it's been delayed. It should be a region soon, but you can still use any pokemon in the new region." He answered. "Any others?" Everyone shook their head. "Good. We have a few minutes before we head to Unova, so use this time to catch up with each other."

Ash turned to Ben. "What did Rosa mean by Alder and Hilda would have killed you already?" he asked

"Ah, well you see, Hilda stalks me just about everywhere I go, and she has enlisted Alder to help her. Alder only joined because he hates me because I believe he is week. I've beaten him lots of times, but he doesn't accept it yet. If I get the chance to verse him in the tournament, I'll show him that he doesn't deserve the right to be champion." He stated, his goals for the tournament already announced.

Rosa sighed. "Please tell me you aren't going to just sweep his team with only Houndoom." She asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I've got a special surprize for him." He stated, an evil smirk on his face. Rosa just shook her head at his antics.

Rui walked up to Ash. "So Ash, how goes the Aura training? Have you progressed to an Aura Guardian yet?" She asked.

He smirked. "Yep! As an Aura Guardian, I'm allowed to take someone under me to be apprentice. An Aura Guardian is also allowed to have a pokemon and a human mate, as well as the ability to heal pokemon." He stated.

"So will you take me under your guidance? Can I become your Aura apprentice?" she asked with growlithe eyes.  
He sighed. "You know I can't say no to you. Of course Rui."

She gleamed with happiness. "Thank you Ash! I won't let you down!" she said, giving him a friendly hug.

Eric spoke up. "All right, it's time to go. Everyone, get close me. I'm going to teleport us to Unova." He said. Everyone got near to him. When everyone got in range, a pink glow surrounded everyone. When the glow disappeared, everyone was gone, besides a lonely cloaked figure sitting on a tree top, which just sighed and shook his head.

"I know I'm supposed to protect you guys, but teleporting is very risky, isn't it Eric? Well, I might as well start heading to Unova." He stated, jumping off the treetop and walking to the nearest port.

**A/N**

***1: Go to Google images and look up Courier Duster. It's what I used for the base of Eric's suit. And before anyone asks, Yes, I play Fallout.**

***2: It's very hard to explain the symbol of Arceus. Just Google Symbol of Arceus and you'll understand.**

**Chapters done! It took a while, but I managed to finish it. **

**Thanks to everyone who sent me an OC! There have been some rather interesting ones, I'll admit, but I'll use them all. The OCs won't be used till a couple of chapters, so keep them coming in. Also, I've set a poll on my profile to list a side paring for Ash. As you noticed, I made Aura Guardian able to have a human and pokemon partner. It won't be a main paring, but there will some shippy moments between the two. Till the next time I upload a chapter, talk to you then!**


End file.
